


The Calligraphy Lesson

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Poetry, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three viewpoints on a calligraphy lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calligraphy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 round of Kink Bingo on DW. Kink: "Writing on the Body"

_The General_

The fragrance clock burns jasmine  
when she comes—his brother's wife.  
At his desk, she draws her brush.  
'Like this, like this,' she whispers.

  
_The Princess_

Curtains hide them from the moon  
as the slender brush is grasped  
by hand best built for broadsword.  
Unashamed, she parts her robe.

  
_The Handmaiden_

The anise hour brings the dawn  
and her mistress, the pale scroll  
bearing smudgeless lines of verse.  
A bath is drawn in silence.


End file.
